Honeymoon at Ordon
by MostazalsLord
Summary: One-shot.A little bit corny, I guess. Takes place after Midna's wedding but, it's NOT the immediate sequel,I'm working on that  .Contains some fluff and hurt.Ilia fans,be careful.Link and Midna spend a couple of days at Ordon Village,stuff happens. Enjoy.


**A/N: As you may expect, I own only the plot of the fic, not the characters. I hope you have a nice reading (I assume you did read the summary). Without further ado, the fic. **

Link and Midna were finally on their honeymoon, they both agreed to stay a few days at Ordon village, despite the chances of Ilia being a problem (she didn't like the new of Link getting married with another woman who wasn't she and Link knew this). Since Link was now married with the twilight princess, he was now some sort of king in the twilight realm, hence he now had royal duties to mind just like Midna. Link didn't know anything about managing a whole realm, he was still just some kind of farmer dude. But Midna told him not to worry, she would teach him what he didn't know about ruling a realm. The twili (except Midna) knew little about Link, but they knew that if their leader trusted him, they could too. The royal advisers agreed to stay in charge during the royal couple's absence, but only after they discussed the subject with Midna for a couple of hours (those hours were a total headache for Midna, they were just talking boring and obvious stuff).

When Link and Midna arrived with Epona at Ordon, everyone else stared at them, their faces showing a mingle of curiosity and joy, except for Ilia, who eventually didn't like the idea (or to be accurate, the fact) of her beloved Link married with another girl. So, as expected in these situations,a conversation took place.

"Woah!So this pretty woman is your wife?" Major Bo said,looking fascinated at Midna.

"Yes, she is Midna, my wife" Link replied,with a smirk in his face.

"Nice meeting you, miss Midna. Or should I call you,_your highness_?" Bo said, as he greeted her.

"Nice meeting you too, mister Bo and you guys don't need o call me _your highness_" Midna said.

"How do you know who I am?" Bo asked bewildered.

"Oh, well, Link told me a lot about his village and it's people when we met again some time ago" Midna said bluntly.

"Ah, so you know everyone else around here?" Bo wondered

"I totally do" Midna replied with absolute confidence in her words.

And after naming everyone in the village (including the name of the pets),the villagers held their breath for a few seconds, barely believing how she know so much about them, despite hearing it by themselves just a few moments ago.

"I see you didn't squander time in telling her about our village, Link" Ilia mumbled with an obvious look of deception and anger in her face.

"Well. . . she is my wife, and I have to tell her everything about me, Ilia" Link said trying not to look directly at her eyes.

With that said, Ilia slowly retreated to her house, keeping a sad and low profile. Link felt sorry for her, his friend from childhood, but he was happy though, because he was now married with his love:Midna.

There was nothing on the world that could make him happier in that moment, nothing.

The now king and queen of twilight, spent a while talking to the villagers,about their plans at Ordon and responding to a few questions.

"So a honeymoon, eh?" Rusl said

"Yes, that's why we are here" Link said, as he leaned closer to Midna, hugging her.

"Oh, I see. A honeymoon and the fact that you 're now a king,means you cannot help me anymore to herd the goats, _Your Highness_?" Fado asked with a slightly tone of deception in his voice.

Link laughed. " I might be a king, but only in the twilight realm, there is no need for formalities here, I'm still a farmer guy in the light realm, and I can help you a little" Link replied. "that's of course only if Midna allows me to" Link mumbled as he looked at Midna, like a child asking for permission to play with his friends.

"You can but just a _little_, remember,we are at our honeymoon" Midna mumbled in an almost scolding tone.

"Ah, ok. Don't worry miss Midna, it won't take long" Fado happily said as he smiled, glad to hear Link could still help him with the goats a little.

Everyone talked for some more time, laughing, recalling memories and discussing some subjects. It was a nice talk, for both Link and Midna. Despite that being married was,actually,the thing that made them happier in that moment and the fact that they just wanted time for themselves by then, they still enjoyed talking with others. Link liked to talk with the villagers, and asking them if there was something he could do, but except for the ranch guy, everyone told him just to enjoy his honeymoon without worries. As for what concerns to Midna , she really felt a little bit of relief not having to talk about the usual garbage she had to in her realm, not to mention most of these villagers had quite good sense of humor, unlike her advisers. After a couple of hours, the night fell at the light realm and their dwellers felt kinda tired, as well as Midna.

"It was nice to be able to talk to you for a while guys, but I feel kinda tired now" Link said, and then yawned "You guys don't?" he asked.

"I think we do, Link" yawned Rusl as he stretched his arms.

"Yeah, I feel a little tired too. We should go to sleep" Midna mumbled "_but not tired enough for not having some fun. . . _" she thought.

"See you tomorrow"

"See ya"

"Good night!" said the villagers to the couple.

Midna and Link walked towards Link's house, it looked just the same way as always, with some new plants around it. They opened the gate, walked in and closed the the door behind them. Tired for the ride, from the arbiter's grounds to the Ordon village, Link fell on the bed.

"Uffff, it was a long day,wasn't it Midna?Link asked as he closed his eyes.

". . . "

"Eh, Midna?" Link mumbled as he opened his eyes to look at his wife.

Midna was staring at him, with a rather mischievous look in her face and a grin. Her arms folded across her chest. Link couldn't help but gaze at her with a confused look, wondering what could happen next.

"So my wolfie feels too tired?Aww. . . that's too bad. Don't you wanna have some fun before going to sleep?" Midna said as she closed dangerously to Link.

"What do you have in mind?" Link asked a little bit blushed.

"Just a new. . . . _game _I would like to play before sleeping" and as she said that, she snapped her fingers and and the few lights in Link's house were put out. Everything was so dark, that Link couldn't see,not even his own hand right in front of his face.

"Eh, Midna?What kind of game are we playing?" Link mumbled in the darkness with a tone of concern trying to spot a lantern to lit up the room.

"You'll find out soon enough. . . but I warn you, do your best, because I'm pretty sure not even you can beat me in this game. Let's have some fun, shall we?" Midna's voice replied from somewhere in the house as she giggled slightly.

"Huhm, ok. . . what I'm supposed to do?" Link said.

"Fight back"

"Wait, what?"

Then an apple hit Link on the head. It didn't hurt, but he noticed it and grabbed it.

"Is this. . . an apple?"

"Yeah, I wanted to use something else but you only seem to have fruits and vegetables around here"

"We're playing food fight, right?"

"What do you think, wolfie?" Midna mumbled as she tossed a tomato at Link, which landed in his right leg and exploded, its juice all over the floor.

"Fine, but. . . could you please turn on the lights?I mean, I can't see like this"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because I like it this way"

"How I'm supposed to aim?"

"Use your instincts wolfie, that should do"

"Ok, I'll try" Link mumbled as he grabbed some oranges and other kinds of food as ammunition. "_I still don't like the idea of playing this without light, I mean, come on, who can see through this?_" he thought

Link threw several fruits and vegetables, trusting in his instincts as he was told, but he missed every time he tried. Even when Link was close to hit Midna with some food, she just used her magic to deviate the course of the projectiles or simply hid in the shadows. Midna couldn't help but laugh at the attempts of her husband (Midna was able to see through darkness with no problem, among other skills not known to Link). Because she did this, she revealed her position to Link, thus allowing the Hero of Light to catch her off guard with a projectile. A tomato slammed Midna right in the face , thus cutting off her laugh. With a grin in her face, Midna stared at the responsible of the projectile,wiped the remaining tomato juice off her face and folded her arms across her chest.

"_Ok Link, now it's my turn_" Midna thought .

"Hahaha!Why you stop laughing?Did I finally get you?Link asked with a triumph tone in his voice.

". . . "

"I don't like that silence"

". . . "

"Midna?Midna I didn't mean to hurt you!I. . . "

But right before he could complete the sentence, he received the full impact of a medium-sized watermelon on his head, leaving him all covered with watermelon juice. He winced because of that.

"Auch!, so you were just getting ready for the next strike, eh?clever. " Link said.

Meanwhile someone was walking towards the house.  
>Before going to bed, Colin went to Link's house, to give Midna and Link a gift for their wedding, because everyone in the village was going to give them gifts tomorrow and he wanted to be the first one in the whole village to do so. He was carrying an oil lantern and the gift in a wrapping. He opened the gate when he reached it, however,he didn't arrive at Link's house at the proper moment. . .<p>

"Link, I'm sorry to interrupt at this hour of the night, but I just wanted you and Midna to have this gift for your weddi. . . " but he didn't end his sentence.

Colin just couldn't believe what he was watching. The house was a complete mess. Fruit and vegetable juice all over the walls, floor and roof, it didn't stink though, not as bad as someone would expect in such situation. Nonetheless, he didn't like the scene he was witnessing. . . it seemed like someone or something was very pissed off and wreacking havoc.

"Holy spirits of light!" he yelled "What the. . . " .

"Hey, Colin!What brings you to my house at this late hours of the night?" Link asked while holding a tomato in his right hand, ready to throw it at his opponent.

"Eh, Link?What happened here?why is your house looking like this?and why are you holding a tomato like that?" Colin asked.

"Well Colin, I was about to go to my bed as always,to sleep and rest,but. . . Midna wanted to play a _game _before" Link replied. "I swear to the goddesses she is cheating, I'm pretty sure she evades most of my strikes by using magic. "

"What game?"

"Food fight, I guess"

"Oh that's not hard to play Link"

"You're kidding?it's hard as hell!" Link said as he gazed desperately at everywhere, looking for a sign of Midna's next strike.

"But you just need to grab some food and toss it at your opponent!Even if she uses magic it cannot be that hard" Colin said.

"Yes I know, but my opponent is the twilight princess, well, she is actually the twilight queen now" .

"So?" asked Colin as he rolled his eyes.

"SO?" Link shouted. "Ah nothing, she just has magical powers beyond my understanding, and one of them seems to be able to put out every light in my house with just a flick of her fingers. I just realized she should be able to see through the darkness and she has pretty good aim too" Link said with a grim tone _"and to think she is my wife. . . I thought girls weren't this good at this kind of games_" Link thought.

"Oh, but. . . aren't you supposed to be the king of twilight now?

"In name only, Colin. I still haven't learn anything about how to use twili magic or ruling a whole realm"

"Ah, well. . . I-I'll leave you both alone for now" Colin said, scared by the chance of being accidentally involved in a juicy fight.

"Bye Colin"

"Bye Link, have fun with yo. . . Link watch out!

But the warning was heard by Link way too late, Midna already crushed a huge watermelon at Link's head, a soft one though, however heavy enough to cause Link to faint. A big pool of fruit juice on the floor of Link's house, was the result of the game the couple had been playing. It looked pretty much like an assassination scene, with all that watermelon juice and the awkward silence.

"Miss Midna, you killed him!" said Colin with a serious look of worry in his face as he placed his hands on his own head.

"Oww, Link?Link!" Midna screamed as she desperately shaked her her husband's inert body "I should have used something else" .

Still in pain due to the impact received, Link managed to utter a few words as he opened his eyes.

"Arghhh, ok Midna. . . you win this time" Link groaned as he placed a hand on his head.

"I told you I was good at this" Midna said with a grin in her face and a tone of relief.

"I've seen enough, I'm going home" mumbled Colin as he slammed the door behind him.

Link stood up, still a little bit dazed due to the watermelon and glared slightly mad at Midna, but she just glared back at him with a look of amusement in her face.

"Next time,no magic!" Link angrily stated.

"Awww, but that ruins all the fun!" Midna replied like a kid who had been just scolded.

"It's not fair!I can't perform spells like you do" Link said "That's cheating!"

Midna laughed"I'll teach you a few, but that will have to be later. Let's go to sleep,my dear" Midna said as she yawned and stretched.

"Aren't we going to take a shower before" Link said pointing at his now dirty tunic.

Midna, who was going to the bed, turned back to look at Link, then she leaned towards him.

"Link, you just managed to hit me once in the face with a tomato and it wasn't a big deal" Midna stated proudly. "Besides, I'm clean and. . . I don't stink, do I?she asked.

"Ah, right. I thought I had hit you with tomatoes more than once and actually you smell pretty nice. Anyways I'll get rid of this watermelon juice, right now " Link said

Link began to walk towards the door after he grabbed some new clean clothes, but before he could reach the door, his wife stopped him by blocking the door with her body.

"What?I have watermelon juice all over my body, I need to take a bath" Link said slightly confused by Midna's action.

Midna leaned very close to her husband, her face just a few inches away from his.

"Actually. . . I like watermelons. . . a lot" Midna mumbled as she licked her lips in a rather seductive way.

With a snap of her fingers, all the lights in the house were put out again, but this time, what was going on in there was _not_ a food fight. . . it was. . . something else.

**At the next day. . . **

The sun rose , early as always. The goats and other animals in the village were already awake, so were the villagers. Everyone went out of their houses, yawned and stretched a little to start the new day, except for the main couple of this story. . .

Link awoke from his slumber, right next to his beloved wife. He then recalled the events of the last night and looked at his clothes and his body, realizing he had to take a bath,because he was still dirty and was starting to stink.

He gazed at his wife with a smirk in his face, thanking the goddesses for another day with her. .

"How cute" Link said as he stared at his sleeping love. " _I better go get a bath before she awakes" _he thought as he began heading to the spring, not without planting a kiss on Midna's forehead before.

Midna awoke some minutes later, yawning and stretching as she rubbed her temples. She then gazed at Link's side of the bed.

"_Where is he?" _she thought.

Right after she thought that, the door opened, with Link being the one walking in.

"Good morning Midna" Link said with a smile in his face. "Did you have a good sleep?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Yes, I did. I hope you don't have a headache, you know. . . for the the watermelon thing" she mumbled, while she sheepishly scratched the back of her neck, feeling some regret for playing too harsh.

"Ah, no I'm fine, don't worry" Link careless said.

Then, they took a breakfast, toasts with butter and a glass of milk. It tasted pretty good, but that wasn't actually in their minds. Link was eagerly eating, in a pretty sloppy way. Midna couldn't help but to gaze at him with a curious look in her face and a raised eyebrow.

"Link why are you eating that fast?" she asked.

"Oh, it's just that I'm actually pretty hungry" he replied.

"Don't you even taste your food?"

"Of course I do. . . " he said. "So what are you willing to do today?" Link stated , completely changing the subject of the conversation.

Midna stopped eating her toast and stared at the window, wondering what could happen today.

"You know, today it's a pretty nice day, a sunny one. We don't have such days in the twilight realm, since it's always twilight . Why don't we go take a walk around the village?" Midna proposed "Sure I can think about something meanwhile" she added.

"Yeah, it sounds good for me" Link stated while nodding at Midna.

Once they were done with their breakfast, they cleaned up the mess in the house, caused by the last night's game, which took them a while (but even cleaning up a mess was another way to spend time together). After that,they went outside to take the walk they talked about, but as soon as they went outside the house, they saw all the villagers waiting for them.

"Good morning!" they said with a cheerful tone.

"Woah!Good morning. What is this all for?" Link asked with a confused tone.

"Well, we wanted to give you and Midna a few gifts for your wedding" Rusl said with a smile in his face.

Link and Midna went down to the ground, where the villagers expected them. Once there, Rusl handed Midna a beautiful cradle, which she received gladly with surprise.

"Oh, thanks Rusl, it's pretty" Midna mumbled as she watched the gift she just received.

It was, indeed a beautiful, cradle. It was made of a special kind of wood, which could be found only near Ordon village. It also had some carvings inside and outside, not much like Twili's, they were more like those from the howling stones. It had blue carvings and the rest was pretty much a light-brown color. The pillow-like thing inside the cradle was completely green and very soft.

"Yes, we thought you may need one , now that you're married" said Rusl as he slightly elbowed Link with a smile in his face.

Such action made Link a little bit uneasy about what will be asked next. And he was totally right to feel that way.

"So. . . you're planning on having kids of your own anytime soon?" Bo asked.

As soon as the couple heard that question, they both blushed, though Link did more than Midna. The couple looked at each other. In awkward silence they tried to utter the words for an answer which caught them pretty much off guard.

"W-we haven't think about that yet,but. . . " Link said.

"We are likely going to, though we don't know when. " Midna finished while sheepishly scratching the back of her neck as she stared at Link.

"A- are you serious?asked Link, his face now showed wide eyes and a lot of red in his face.

"Hehehehehe, I guess we could discuss that affair later, don't you think?" Midna said.

"Yeah" Link said as he thought "_ufff, nice save, I didn't want to talk about __that__ now. " _

Bo interrupted the couple's thoughts with a new sentence.

"Well, in the name of the whole village, I give you this" Bo said as he handed Link a green blanket, a very nice one.

"Thanks major Bo" Link mumbled

"It's not like any other blanket, this one is special. It never gets dirty or stinky so you don't need to wash it, not even after using it as a carpet. It will always smell and look good. Furthermore, it can keep anyone warm with ease even if the person wearing it is naked and in the snow" Bo explained proudly

"Sure it came high" Link said as he examined the blanket with his wife.

"You have no idea, but watching you and your wife start a new life together is worth more than the rupees we've been saving up" Bo said.

Colin, who had remained in silence until then, spoke to Link and Midna after they were done admiring the blanket.

"Well, I wanted to give you my gift first but you were _busy _yesterday. Nonetheless, here it is. I hope you enjoy it" Colin said with a smile in his face as he handed his gift to the couple.

Link unwrapped it and held it in his left hand. Midna gazed at the gift with a curious look in her face.

"It's a fishing rod, but not like the one I gave you last time. I went to make a visit to the Zoras a few days ago with my dad. They taught us a lot of things about fishing. And I decided to make a new fishing rod for you. It is so awesome,that you can fish anything, anywhere. One of these days, go ahead and give it a try, you'll see what I'm talking about" Colin explained.

After this, Link and Midna gave the thanks for the gifts and talked a while with the villagers, however Ilia was nowhere to be found. And that was something a little bit weird. Link knew she liked to be among the people.

"I haven't see Ilia in a while. Where is she?" Link asked.

"Oh, she. . . didn't want to come" Bo replied with a look of sadness in his face.

"I see. . . " Link said with a grim tone, feeling sorry for the possible pain of his friend.

"Link can we take a walk?" Midna said as she stretched her arms.

"Ah, sure" Link replied.

As they quietly left the chatting crowd behind them, they started to talk about random stuff, enjoying the company of each other. They ended up right in front of Ordon spring. They both glared at the spring, recalling the memories of their first time together in that place. Just enjoying the moment as they snuggled against each other, feeling like nothing could ruin that moment. They were both sitting on some sort of bench (made of stone). The couple stopped talking, just to glare at each other for a moment. It was then that Link gently placed a hand on Midna's cheek, caressing it, slowly.

"Midna. . . . " Link mumbled.

"Yes, Link?" Midna asked.

"I'm glad we are together now. . . I love you so much. . . " Link said.

"Oh, Link. . . " Midna said.

Link was leaning closer to Midna to give her a kiss, both had their eyes shut. Everything was going on so perfectly, someone could say nothing on the entire world could screw this moment up, however,the fate is sometimes,very annoying.

Suddenly,a blue fairy showed up from nowhere. . . and floated right in front of them with a very loud sound, interrupting the sweet moment of the couple. Link and Midna stared confused at the curious being, the responsible of the interruption. After a few seconds,Link recognized the strange fairy.

"Ohh, shit. . . not you again. This cannot be happening. . . " Link mumbled with a wince as he tried to get ready for the incoming onslaught of annoyance.

"Link what's th. . . " Midna tried to say, before she got cut off by the fairy.

"Hey!Listen!Watch out!Hello!" the fairy began to shriek over and over, without stopping, definitely killing the special moment.

"Navi stop!You're driving me crazy!" Link yelled as he tried not to listen, while covering his ears with his hands as fast as he could. But he was still able to hear Navi's unbearable squeaks . No matter how hard he tried to cover his ears, it was of no use, the noise was way too loud.

"Hey!Listen!Wat. . . " but Navi didn't manage to keep torturing Link.

Scoping Navi in a recipient she was saving for emergencies, Midna held her in her right hand. Then she glared at the imprisoned little fairy, with a really pissed look in her face and no good intentions at all.

"Look, whoever you are. I'm on my honeymoon and this one is a special moment, it would be very polite to respect that. And I won't allow you to screw this up. Not you, not Ganondorf, not Zelda, not even the goddesses themselves!Got it?Now get lost!" and after Midna said that, she tossed the fairy to a very distant location, probably to somewhere in the sacred grove, so nobody could find Navi.

Midna was pissed off, her hair was a mess because of the outburst she had recently (she threw the recipient VERY far away from her current location, and not gently), but she soon calmed down and began to smooth out her hair slowly, in an almost flirty way.

"Where was I?" Midna said, and then pondering her own question as he turned to see her husband"Oh, sure, I was about to ge. . . " she tried to mutter, but couldn't complete the sentence once she saw Link.

She looked back at Link, her husband was gazing at her and had drop his jaw as much as he could. Midna never saw him like that. He was pretty much shocked for some reason.

"What?" Midna asked worried, as she quit smoothing out her hair, glaring at Link.

". . . " Link couldn't manage to utter a single word about what just happened. He just couldn't believe it.

"Link?Link!Oh, say something wolfie, please!" Midna said desperately, as she shaked her husband and snapped her fingers right in front of his face to ginger him up.

"Oh goddesses. . . I didn't know Link could be so affected by that thing. . . Link!" Midna shouted.

"That was. . . AWESOME!" Link shouted as he hugged his wife "You're my savior, I love you!"

Midna felt confused and wasn't totally sure about what was going on exactly inside Link's mind. But,she knew what she just did and why.

"I love you too Link, you know that I would never let anyone bug the hell out of you" Midna said as she cuddled with him_"Driving you crazy is a right only I must posses_" Midna thought as she grinned.

And thus, they spent a while over there at Ordon spring, just talking, laughing, snuggling against each other, doing what couples usually do in public places.

Link then recalled, he had to help the owner of the ranch, Fado,with the goats (because he said he would), just for a while. He told Midna about this and she agreed, not without telling him not to take long while she folded her arms across her chest.

"Don't make me wait for too long, ok?"

"I won't"

And with this said, he headed towards the ranch to help with the goats for a while. Midna sat down to rest a little.

She was now briefly alone, lost in her own thoughts,joy, love, comfort, were just a few feelings she had in that moment. She was now married, on her honeymoon, and soon they will be both together again. Link was the twilight king now, but he was still as kind and polite as always. She never met someone like Link before, he definitely had a golden heart, a heart that he gave her. And not only that,

She only had to wait quietly for his return, which shouldn't take long, but _someone_ had other plans.

"You sure are lucky, you have no idea of how much" a cold female voice said from behind Midna.

She turned around to see who was the owner of the voice. It was Ilia, Link's best friend from childhood and , likely, the last living person on the world Midna would like to see.

"You know. . . the first time I saw Link. . . I knew he would become the handsome and brave lad he is right now. " Ilia stated.

"What do you want, Ilia?" Midna mumbled with a tone of discomfort, feeling incoming problems.

"I want. . . that you take care of him and love him the best you can, because. . . he deserves it. Ok?. He deserves to be happy" Ilia said while looking away from Midna, not being able to bear the fact she was right in front of the woman that Link chose instead of her"

Midna walked towards the sad girl and placed a hand on Ilia's right shoulder.

"I will. " Midna said bluntly.

Ilia sighed"I still can't believe he chose you. I mean what do you have that I don't?" Ilia mumbled as she looked angrily at Midna.

"I guess it's the fact that I know him better than you, besides he and me spent plenty of wonderful and strong moments together" Midna stated.

Ilia felt an anger burst,creep to her head. Not being able to withstand those words from Midna, she began to shout.

"How dare you?That's impossible!I know him since he was a little kid!He was _mine_!" Ilia yelled.

"Did you ever make out with him in your life?Did he save you from nearly dying, even after being treated like a slave?Did you aid him to save both realms?Did you suffer the way I did for him?Did he ever wrote you a poem?. And as Midna said the last question she pulled out a paper from her dress. The poem was written as follows:

_You said light and shadow can't mingle, but we grew so close to each other_

_You treated me as a slave, but I was glad to help you_

_You hid what you felt, but I knew what it was_

_You asked me for forgiveness, but there was nothing to forgive_

_You shattered the mirror, but not my feelings towards you_

_You were alone and in pain, so was I_

_And do you know why I tried so hard to get back to you?_

_Because your smile brightens my life,even in the darkest places and times_

_Because your voice is better than any music I could hear_

_Because your eyes are prettier than the world we saved together_

_Because your heart would freeze to death without that warmth it seeked_

_Because I couldn't stand a life without you _

_Because you are more than just a friend to me_

_Because you are always on my mind_

_Because. . . I love YOU, Midna. _

_And that's why_

_that's why I did what I did_

_that's why I need to be with you. _

After Midna was done reading the poem, she stared at Ilia, waiting for her reaction. Ilia couldn't believe it. Link _did_ write a poem for Midna, something that he never did for her. It was. . . such a nice gesture to write a poem for someone and she, Ilia, loved the poems more than any of the villagers. Ilia always thought that Link would, someday, write one for her. But he didn't. That woman, the one who was standing right in front of her, was holding the strongest proof of love Ilia could had ever dreamed.

"Besides, do you see this?" Midna mumbled while she pointed at her wedding ring. "Link and I

, are _married_. He is my husband,_not_ yours!And that's because he loves me as much as I love him. " Midna stated.

"I HATE YOU!No wonder why you're the twilight princess!The ruler of those evil monsters!" Ilia shouted in absolute rage, balling her fists, barely holding the urge to kill Midna.

"Twilight _queen_" Midna mumbled, as she folded her arms across her chest.

Ilia didn't hesitate and tried to punch Midna in the face. However Midna was fast enough to stop the incoming fist with her swift enough hand.

"There is no need fight, Ilia. What is done, is done. You should be glad he will be happy with me" Midna said bluntly.

"You're such a bit. . . !" but Ilia got cut off with a quick slap from her opponent.

"Watch your tongue!" Midna angrily yelled "Who do you think you're to even dare to insult me?she demanded angrily.

Then Link arrived at the place where the conflict was being hold. He looked at the two gals, wondering what was going on.

"What happens here?Why that look in your faces?" Link asked.

Ilia pulled her fist away from the steady grip of Midna and walked towards the village, leaving Link and Midna behind, but before she left, she stopped a few steps away from Link, without looking at him.

"I hope. . . you have a happy life with your wife, Link" said Ilia as a tear slowly shed over her left cheek.

Link gazed at Ilia, his mouth getting ready to utter some words that would likely be painful for her, but if Ilia felt what he thought she felt, she deserved an explanation.

"Ilia. . . I'm sorry if my choice made you sad, but Midna is the woman I love. However I can still be your friend. "

"I wanted you to be. . . more than that for me" Ilia babbled.

She began to run as fast as she could towards the village, crying and heartbroken by the truth she had to face in her life. Link stared at his friend from childhood, not doing anything else. He turned to Midna, who was expecting him with a wince.

"Looks like she doesn't likes you at all" Link mumbled.

"She hates me in fact" Midna said angrily as she sighed.

An awkward silence imposed its presence in the place where they were standing. Both, Link and Midna were lost in their own thoughts, still digesting what just happened. After a while Link talked to Midna.

"Midna?"

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for Ilia's behavior, I was hoping she not to act this way "

"You don't feel anything for her, do you?" Midna asked with worry

"No. She is just a friend of mine. I love _you_, Midna and I'm happy with you, if Ilia can't take it there's nothing I can do about it. At least she won't suffer more for other causes" Link stated.

Midna smiled when she heard that and began to walk towards Link. When she got close enough, she hugged him tightly. They kept that hug for a while, then Midna pulled away.

"I'm glad to be your wife, Link"

Link smiled"And I'm happy to be with you now" Link said "Wanna do something else before we get back to my house?" Link asked.

Midna thought about that question for a few seconds, pondering as she rested her left hand on her left cheek. She then came up with an idea.

"Actually, there is one thing I would like to do" Midna said while pulling out something from her dress.

"What is it?" Link inquired.

"This" and as she said that, she turned Link into a wolf with the magic crystal needed.

"Bark! (What the hell?)"

Midna grabbed a twig that was lying on the ground and tossed it far away, but not that far.

"Fetch wolfie!" she said with an amused tone and a smirk in her face.

"Bark!Bark! (twig!Mine!)" Link yapped as he ran towards the root.

And thus they kept playing that way for ten minutes. Link was pretty fast at bringing the wooden stick back to Midna, so she had to throw it even further every time he brought it back. They had a good time together playing that game, it wasn't as funny as other things, but they liked it anyways. When they were done with the game, Midna turned Link back to human.

"Well, let's go to my house, shall we?" Link said scratching his back.

"Ok" Midna replied.

They walked towards Link's house, with a very small distance between each other and their hands entwined. Then the kids (except Colin) showed up from nowhere before the couple could make it to the house.

"Hey!Link!can you play with us for a while?Talo said eagerly.

Midna stared at Link, angry for the possibility of Link playing with the kids in that moment,when she wanted to be with him alone.

"Sorry kids, I'm gonna spend the rest of the day only with my wife. But you guys could play with Colin though. By the way where is he?Link asked.

"He is in his house, reading some books about swords and horses, it's boring to do that" Talo said.

"Oh, I see, it seems like he really wanna learn more" Link stated.

"Yeh, but it keeps being boring!Talo mumbled.

"Well, I tell you this try to read those books too. I bet once Colin is done reading, he will become a better playing mate if you wanna use wooden swords. Meanwhile why don't you help in the ranch a little?" Link said.

"Huh, ok, I guess that's funnier than just standing here, come on guys" Talo said as the rest of the kids followed him.

"Pff, for a moment I thought you were gonna play with them" Midna said.

"And miss a wonderful moment with the woman I love?I don't think so. " Link stated "Lets just get in my house, shall we?"

"Ok" Midna said.

By then the night was near, but still wasn't there. The day was just between those moments when the sun shines in the sky and the darkness rises:the twilight. Midna stopped, looking at the sky.

"What is it Midna?" Link asked

"Uhhm. . . nothing really, it's just that I'm starting to miss my realm a little bit. Beautiful , isn't it?"

"Not as beautiful as you" Link said as he wrapped his arms around Midna from behind.

With that said,she blushed and smiled, looking back at him.

"You never run out of kindness and politeness, do you?" Midna asked with a smirk.

Link grinned"Never" he muttered gently at her ear.

Thus, with that said,they stared at the twilight for a while. Someone could say that the twilight wasn't actually that beautiful, but, for those who are in love, specially Link and Midna, it was something very pretty and special. The light and darkness mingle in that moment, just like the souls of the Hero of Light and the Twilight princess. . .

**Liked it?Didn't like it?awesome?sucks?praise?harsh critics?corny?not corny?Too much fluff?Little fluff?questions?stating something about this?wanna say awwwwww?argghgg?grrrr?bwaaaaahhh?Just bring it on!there is a yellow button to review ****right below there****. Looking forward to improve my writing skills, specially when it comes to write fluffy fics (those are very cute!). Have a nice day (or night, whatever). **


End file.
